


Scent

by uritaeyeon



Series: Omegaverse AU [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, kageyama is almost 28 years old, mention of MPREG, oikawa is 30 years old, timeline is 2024
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Empat bulan sejak Tobio memutuskan pindah ke Argentina demi membangun keluarga kecil yang dia inginkan.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Omegaverse AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628323
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” suara dari arah pintu terdengar, disusul langkah kaki lebar-lebar yang sudah Tobio kenal sejak lama sekali. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari televisi, pria 28 tahun itu menyahut, “ _Okaerinasai_.”

Kedua tangan kekar dengan kulit agak gelap memeluk dari belakang, pelipis kanannya dicium gemas cukup lama. “Cuek sekali padahal suamimu ini baru pulang lho. Bawain kari yang kamu suka pula. Jahatnya~ Tobio-chan sudah tidak sayang sama Tooru-san nih?”

Lehernya dipeluk lebih erat, namun Tobio masih tetap memfokuskan matanya pada _anime_ yang sekarang sedang dia tonton pada layanan _streaming_ di televisinya. Oikawa Tooru selalu seperti ini nyaris setiap hari, didiamkan sejenak paling juga bosan sendiri. Dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini sejak mulai tinggal bersama empat bulan lalu.

Tooru memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, dilepasnya pelukan itu lalu langsung berjalan ke dapur dan membuka makanan yang dibelinya untuk makan siang hari ini bersama sang suami. “Ayo sini makan sebelum menjadi dingin,” katanya, dibarengi dengan suara plastik yang dibuka.

Harum kari dari restoran kesukaan Tobio menguar ke udara, sukses membuat hidungnya mengendus-endus dan volume televisi yang tadinya cukup tinggi akhirnya diturunkan. Kakinya bergegas cepat menuju dapur dan memeluk pinggang ramping sang suami dari belakang. “Tooru-san, belinya kari yang pedas, ‘kan? Aku sedang ingin yang pedas.”

Tawa kecil pria yang lebih tua terdengar. “Iya, Tobio-chan, ‘kan akhir-akhir inginnya yang pedas-pedas terus. Jadi aku tadi beli yang pedas,” Tooru menoleh melewati bahu, menatap suami omeganya yang sekarang malah sibuk _ndusel-ndusel_ dan menciumi aroma feromon di tengkuk Tooru, “perasaanku saja apa Tobio-chan akhir-akhir ini manja sekali?”

“Aku tidak manja, nanti _ngambek_. Kalau aku manja, malah ditanya,” Tobio mendongak sedikit, menunjukkan mata sejernih samudra yang selalu Tooru suka sejak dulu.

“Bercanda, sayang.”

Masih belum melepaskan pelukannya, Tobio kembali berujar, namun kini dengan suara lebih rendah, “Tadi Hinata kirim foto ke grup. Lucu deh si kembar. Mirip ayahnya.”

“Ya, ‘kan anaknya. Pasti mirip lah,” Tooru menjawab datar sembari menuangkan kari bagiannya ke piring. Nyaris kari di tangannya tumpah tatkala tersentak kaget merasakan pinggang sebelah kirinya dicubit diam-diam. Tak mau membuat Tobio semakin kesal, akhirnya dia menyambung, “Nanti tunjukkan padaku fotonya. Sora kayaknya lebih besar daripada Miu ya. Eh, yang kakaknya itu Sora apa Miu sih? Aku lupa.”

“Sora. Dia ada tahi lalatnya di dekat mata. Si Boke cerita kalau Sora memang makannya lebih banyak, makanya mungkin badannya lebih cepat tumbuh,” netra birunya melirik kari yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja, lantas tersenyum lebar begitu Tooru menyodorkan kari bagiannya ke depan kursi yang biasa dia duduki. Pelukannya terlepas, tanpa aba-aba, Tobio langsung memakan bagiannya segera setelah mengucapkan ‘ _itadakimasu_ ’.

Tooru yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menggeleng maklum—sudah biasa. Mengikuti Tobio yang sudah mengambil suapan ketiganya, dia ikut duduk di hadapan orang yang sudah menjadi _mate_ -nya sejak kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu dan mulai memakan bagiannya. Meskipun tangannya sibuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri, kedua matanya tak luput memerhatikan Tobio yang terus makan dengan lahap. Dalam hati dia merasa bersyukur, Tobio bukan orang yang pemilih dalam hal makanan.

Kari memang makanan kesukaannya, tetapi Tobio tidak terlalu menyukai kari buatan Tooru. Untungnya setelah mencari ke berbagai sudut San Juan, Tooru menemukan satu restoran Jepang yang memasak kari sesuai dengan selera Oikawa Tobio. Agak jauh dari apartemen mereka sih, namun tak terlalu jauh dari tempat latihan Tooru. Kalau ada waktu, atau Tobio susah makan, Tooru selalu membelikannya kari dari sana. Di lidah Tooru sendiri, kari tersebut rasanya biasa-biasa saja, nyaris tak terlalu berbeda dengan kari-kari yang selama ini dia cicipi. Mungkin lidah Tobio sebagai ahli kari memiliki pengecap rasa tersendiri.

Di sekitar apartemen mereka juga ada beberapa restoran cina dan korea yang seringkali mereka kunjungi. Untuk Tooru yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tinggal di Argentina, lidahnya sudah terbiasa dengan makanan-makanan di sana. Namun untuk Tobio yang baru saja pindah dan lebih menyukai masakan Asia Timur, keberadaan restoran-restoran tersebut sangat disyukurinya. Kalau nanti program mereka berhasil atau kalau nantinya Tobio mengidam sesuatu, Tooru juga tidak akan terlalu kerepotan—sepertinya.

Lamunannya seketika buyar ketika tangannya yang sedang memegang sendok disentuh perlahan oleh ujung jemari dengan kuku yang mulai memanjang. “Tooru-san ...,” Tooru mengerjapkan mata, lantas meletakkan sendoknya.

“Kenapa?”

Tobio tampak merasa gugup dan takut-takut. Sudah bisa Tooru tebak apa yang akan omeganya itu tanyakan ketika akhirnya Tobio mengkonfirmasi dugaannya. “Bauku ... bauku sudah berbeda belum? Perasaanku tidak enak, tapi aku takut kalau ini salah kira seperti bulan lalu.”

Oikawa Tooru menarik napas panjang, kursinya digeser mendekat. Didekatkannya indera pembaunya pada tengkuk Oikawa Tobio, tepat di mana bekas tanda gigitan permanen yang dia torehkan beberapa tahun lalu pada omeganya sendiri.

Kalau dia hidu baik-baik, bau feromon Tobio masih sama-sama saja. Hidung Tobio sendiri, meskipun sensitif seperti omega pada umumnya, tetapi tidak sesensitif seperti sebagian besar omega. Di sisi lain, hidung Tooru bisa terbilang sangat sensitif—maka dari itu, dia adalah seorang observer yang baik. Bau mereka semenjak menjadi pasangan alfa-omega memang telah bercampur dan menjadi sama, tetapi Tooru masih bisa mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri dan tentu saja, sensitifitasnya terhadap bau Tobio meningkat pesat. Sedangkan, biasanya alfa dan omega yang telah _mating_ memiliki kesulitan mencium bau mereka sendiri dan hanya bisa mencium bau pasangan _mate_ mereka masing-masing.

Soal bau ini ... adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Tobio akhirnya memilih untuk cuti selama dua tahun dari dunia pervolian. Tiba-tiba saja, hanya sehari setelah Olimpiade 2024 selesai, Tobio mengajaknya berbincang mengenai masa depan dan membawa-bawa topik anak yang tidak pernah Tooru kira akan dengar selamanya dari mulut sang mantan adik kelas. Mereka bahkan nyaris bertengkar karena Tooru pikir Tobio gila dan hanya iri pada rekan setimnya saja; Hinata yang sudah berubah menjadi Miya Shouyou kala itu hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum hari persalinan, Sakusa yang sudah resmi menjadi suami Ushijima Wakatoshi dikonfirmasi hamil dua bulan tepat di hari terakhir olimpiade sehingga terpaksa tidak diturunkan. Saat itu Tooru merasa mungkin sifat kompetitif Tobio sedang mengambil alih pikirannya. Makanya sebagai sesama omega, Tooru pikir Tobio cemburu tidak bisa membangun keluarga ‘yang sebenarnya’ padahal dia sudah memiliki alfa dan menjadi pasangan _mate_ lebih lama dibandingkan dua rekan setimnya.

Setelah pembicaraan alot yang berlangsung selama berhari-hari, bahkan sampai membuat Tooru dan Tobio sendiri tidak ikut pulang ke negara masing-masing bersama tim mereka, akhirnya Tooru setuju.

Tobio yang juga sudah habis kontrak dengan Ali Roma akan ikut Tooru ke Argentina dan tinggal di sana. Obat supresan yang tidak pernah mereka lewatkan setiap bulannya kini tak akan disentuh. Tobio sendiri juga akan merelakan dua tahun atletnya untuk hamil dan mengurus anak.

Sayangnya, di bulan keempat Tobio pindah ke sini, tak peduli mau seintens dan sesering apapun seks yang mereka lakukan saat sedang _heat_ —apalagi siklus _rut_ Tooru juga terjadi di waktu yang sama bersamaan dengan siklus _heat_ Tobio—sampai hari ini, Tobio belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang mengandung. Siklus _heat_ dan _rut_ mereka akan datang dalam seminggu, kalau yang ini belum berhasil pun, mereka juga sebenarnya masih bisa mencobanya lagi di siklus berikutnya.

Tooru sebenarnya tidak apa-apa tidak punya anak, apalagi hidup menjadi atlet ini tidak bisa dijalani selamanya. Dia kasihan kalau Tobio harus merelakan beberapa tahunnya hanya untuk membangun keluarga. Padahal mereka berdua sama-sama tahu betapa berdedikasinya Oikawa Tobio pada olahraga yang sudah digelutinya sejak kecil ini.

Dan saat-saat seperti ini yang terkadang membuat hatinya retak sedikit demi sedikit.

“Aku ... tidak mencium bau yang berbeda.”

Tooru mendongak, menemukan iris biru yang agak redup setelah mendengar kalimatnya tadi.

Mungkin keinginan Tobio makan kari pedas akhir-akhir ini bukan _ngidam_ , mungkin memang lidahnya sedang bosan saja makan kari yang manis.

“Oh, begitu ya. Ya sudah, kita masih bisa coba seminggu lagi, ‘kan?” Tobio bertanya penuh harap. Apa yang Tooru bisa lakukan selain mengelus rambut sang omega dan mengecup keningnya penuh cinta?

“Tentu saja. Usia kita juga masih muda. Dokter juga bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh kita berdua.”

Oikawa Tobio tersenyum lebar, kemudian terkikik pelan.

“Tooru-san selalu tahu apa yang ingin aku dengar.”

Oikawa Tooru membawanya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

 _Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini, ‘kan alfamu_....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Keesokan paginya, sekitar pukul lima pagi, Tooru terbangun dengan sisi kasur sebelahnya sudah mendingin. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, suaranya yang serak memanggil nama Tobio yang sama sekali tak mendapat balasan apapun. Biasanya, jika Tobio tak ada di kasur, dia pergi olahraga pagi di taman apartemen. Itu pun pasti sebelumnya membangunkan Tooru terlebih dahulu untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama. Tapi Tooru sama sekali tak ingat tadi Tobio membangunkannya, pun ternyata lampu ruang tengah menyala padahal dia ingat betul semalam sudah dia matikan.

Masih dengan rambut yang acak-acakkan, Tooru mengelilingi ruang tengah apartemennya yang luas sembari masih tetap memanggil nama suaminya berulang kali.

Baru ketika Tooru hendak pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat kamar kosong di sebelah kiri selasar, seseorang dengan wajah pucat keluar dari sana.

“Tooru-san ... kayaknya aku sakit deh. Nanti aku mau ke dokter saja. Perutku mual sekali.”

Sang suami yang mendengar itu mengusap wajahnya lelah. Pasti ini karena tadi malam Tobio lupa makan dan langsung tidur. Mana katanya kemarin dia juga melewatkan makan siang karena asyik menonton _anime_ yang sedang diikutinya pula.

Nyaris Tooru memarahinya sampai sebuah bau yang agak asing masuk memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

Baunya familiar, pun berasal dari orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi samar ... ada bau yang sedikit berubah. Bau agak manis yang hanya dalam dua detik berhasil membuat Tooru melemparkan diri ke pelukan sang suami.

“T-Tooru-san, kena—”

“Ke rumah sakit, aku ikut.” Tooru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher sang omega, menghirup baunya kuat-kuat dan memastikan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia, tidak salah menafsirkan harum ini sama sekali.

Tobio tak berkata apa-apa, sama seperti nanti, tiga jam lagi di ruangan dokter karena terlalu terkesima mendengar kabar bahwa ya, mimpinya membangun keluarga bersama orang yang dia cintai akhirnya dimulai.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
